Ben did 31 fewer push-ups than Omar at night. Ben did 8 push-ups. How many push-ups did Omar do?
Solution: Ben did 8 push-ups, and Omar did 31 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $8 + 31$ push-ups. He did $8 + 31 = 39$ push-ups.